


Outro término

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Canon Compliant, Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 16:17:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10790157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Renee não podia sacrificar sua própria saúde por Barbara.





	Outro término

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Another break up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10790154) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/), desafio #002 - break (quebrar, mas aqui, "break up", terminar).

Renee odiava ter que terminar a relação entre elas, mas não podia mais continuar com isso. Barbara precisava, merecia mais ajuda do que ela poderia oferecer. Renee não podia sacrificar sua própria saúde por Barbara, não só porque precisava cuidar de si mesma, mas porque elas tinham esse jeito de ficarem presas nesse ciclo vicioso, trazendo a tona o que havia de pior uma na outra. Por mais que isso a fizesse sofrer, e fazia, porque parte dela ainda estava apaixonada por Barbara, elas tinham que se separar, antes que caíssem na toca do coelho e não pudessem mais escapar.


End file.
